Jill's escape
by ankofan19
Summary: Jill Valentine is trying to find a way out of Raccoon City, when she meets a few unexpected people and things. I suck at summarys. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Jill Valentine was aimlessly walking through the zombie infested streets of Raccoon City, hoping that she could find someone to save, but she only saw zombies. Every once in a while she would break into a run, or whip out her trusty Beretta 9mm and fire away.

It had been a day since she had heard shots, or any sign of life. Yesterday the police had tried to stand up against the zombies, but they didn't last very, and only killed a few zombies. Jill was worried that she was the last one left.

Far off in the distance Jill thought she had heard some shots, but they weren't repeated. All hope disappeared from her mind. So she just kept walking, when she saw someone running wearing a tactical uniform. I thought I was the last one left, well now I have someone to help, or even help me get out of this hellhole Jill thought as she raced after the tactical uniform wearing survivor.

Jill had been running for what seemed like forever when she finally found a bar, as she entered she was alarmed to see the man she was following being ripped apart by a few zombies! Jill didn't hesitate, she quickly opened up, and dispatched the undead manifestations that roamed throughout the city. As she got closer she discovered it was none other than Brad Vickers! How did make it this far? Jill was thinking when Brad blurted out, "Jill we're both gonna die. It's coming for us."

"What's coming for us Brad!" Jill asked, "You'll see, it's after S.T.A.R.S members. There's no escaping it, it will find us, and when it does…." Before Brad finished he ran right out the back door of the bar. "What could be hunting S.T.A.R.S?" Jill said out loud to herself, "Well it'll do me no good to just stand here; I need to find a way out of this city."

A couple blocks away from the bar, a bunch of UBCS soldiers landed. They were here to rescue the remaining civilians, but unknown to them only a hand full of people was still alive!

Jill didn't know why she was here; outside the police station. She guessed that she had hoped to find some sign of life, but there was none. She decided to enter anyway. After roaming through the empty halls she heard a few shots! "There coming from the S.T.A.R.S room." She yelled as she made a mad dash to the S.T.A.R.S office.

Leon and Claire killed a zombie wearing a tactical uniform that said, "Brad Vickers." They didn't know who he was but they didn't really care, he was a zombie. Without warning, a woman yanked open the door and dashed inside! Leon and Claire were in shock.

"Who are you two?" Asked Jill, apparently out of breath. "I'm Leon Kennedy, and this is Claire Redfield." REDFIELD! Jill thought. "Are you Chris's sister!" Jill asked.

"Yes, how do you know my brother, where is he, is he okay?" Claire asked, with a worried expression on her face. "Calm down, I was on your brother's team, but I don't know where he is, all I know is he isn't in Raccoon."

Jill explained she was part of S.T.A.R.S and was trying to find a way out of the city, and just happened to stumble across them. She was busy telling them about what the creatures were when they heard a crash downstairs, follwed by an inhuman voice that said, "S.T.A.R.S.S.S!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jill, Leon, and Claire didn't know what to think of the noise they just heard, so Jill said that she'd check it out. After a minute or so of protest Leon finally agreed to let Jill go by herself.

As Jill got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw what made the noise; a huge creature that had the shape of a man, but had a few tentacles sprouting from it! Jill raised her S.T.A.R.S issue Beretta and fired for rounds; each hitting the behemoth in the chest. Rotten flesh and blood chunks plopped onto the floor. Jill fired more shots, this time hitting the monster in the forehead, but still it had little affect.

Leon and Claire heard some shots, and moments later they were repeated. "Claire stay here I'll go check it out." Before Claire could protest he was out the door and running down stairs. What Leon saw shocked him, but he regained his composure and fired 3 rounds from his police issue handgun. Nothing happened, and Leon relised he had to reload! "Shit!" Leon said as he dug through the pouches on his side for his extra magazines. By the time he got his gun reloaded the strange creature was going after Jill and was almost to her….

Claire was wondering what was taking Leon and Jill, so she decided to go against Leon's wishes; of her staying there ,and go see if they were okay. As Claire walked out the door Leon ran up to Claire and pulled her back into the S.T.A.R.S room! "What the hells wrong with you!" Claire screamed. Leon took a moment to explain that the thing that he saw, (Which he explained just briefly to Claire) was after S.T.A.R.S members, so Jill had taken off in hope of luring it away from Leon.

Jill had managed to lose the damn behemoth that was hunting her, but now she was out of breath and had only a few more handgun magazines, so she decided to take cover inside of a restaurant. As she walked in she noticed that someone was plundering around the kitchen. She slowly walked towards the kitchen; gun in hand, Jill whipped around the corner and saw a man holding a M4 assault rifle!

Carlos Oliveria was taking refuge in a restaurant when he turned around to see a hot-ass woman in a tube top and miniskirt aiming a pistol at his face! "Whoa hold on a minute." Carlos stammered. "Tell me what you doing here." Jill commanded. After a 5 minute explanation and debate of what umbrella's intentions of sending him here was interrupted by a monster in an overcoat yelling, "S.T.A.R.S"

Carlos emptied a whole M4 clip into the hulking monster, but it didn't die, nor did it stop coming towards him and Jill. Without warning Jill grabbed his arm and yanked him into the kitchen, oce they were in there Jill grabbed a oil lamp and threw it at the behemoth.

Jill and Carlos were thrown to the ground violently. They were unharmed, but Nemesis certainly wasn't; he was lying on his stomach, his skin partially charred, and smelling like burnt rubber. They both saw their chance and escaped through the back door of the restaurant.

Please tell me if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you could have barbequed us both!" Carlos yelled angrily. "Sorry, but it was the only way to save us, if I hadn't done that we would both be pulverized!" Jill argued. "Whatever you say Ms." Carlos said as he started to walk away, but Jill stopped him.

"I think we should stick together, it's to dangerous to walk around the city alone, especially with that thing that's in there." Said Jill.

"What are you talking about its dead, your risky and stupid actions made sure of that."

Carlos then opened the door to show Jill that the creature was no longer alive, but where Nemesis was there was no body, just a charred floor and some disgusting burnt skin chunks that smelt revolting! Carlos just walked away he didn't even say anything to Jill. "What about that thing?!" Asked Jill. "It's your problem now, it's hunting S.T.A.R.S. AND YOU'RE ONE OF THEM AND I'M NOT!" Carlos yelled as he ran through the ruinous restaurant and away from Jill.

Jill just let him go. "Maybe I should head back to the police station and regroup with Leon and Chris's sister Claire." She thought. As she was headed was approaching the steps to the R.P.D. she heard some gunshots, except it wasn't a handgun like Leon or Claire had it was automatic. She heard what she thought was a man's dying scream! All of a sudden; out of no where she heard a huge explosion from the roof! (If you've played Resident evil 2 you know what I'm talking about!)

As Jill walked into the man hall of the police station she noticed that the floor and walls were stained crimson! Blood was everywhere…. It leaked from the walls on every side. "What the hell happened?" Jill exclaimed. There weren't even any bodies in sight! More gun shots erupted from the 2nd floor, except this time it was a handgun's….. A browning HP. If she remembered correctly that was the gun Claire had, not wanting to lose anymore people she ran to the sight of the shooting!

When Jill got there she saw no one! It was right in front of the police chief's office and the door was wide open! As she entered she saw an open passage way. She silently walked down the corridor, and saw Claire being held at gun point by Brian Irons; the police chief! Without hesitation Jill aimed and fired 3 rounds into the chest of the crazed police chief! He fell like a rock.

Claire turned around to see Jill; she was over joyed to see her. She ran up to Jill and they agreed that their 1st priority was to find Leon. They had also agreed to go together so they didn't get split up as well. They had just came down the stairs and were passing the dark room where they processed the photos. Now they were passing through the room that led to the main hall. Jill recognized one of the dead zombies as Marvin Bragnah; one of the R.P.D'S detectives. Once they were in the main hall Jill and Claire saw Leon talking to a mysterious woman in a red skirt!


	4. Chapter 4

Leon looked up and saw Claire and Jill walking towards him and Ada; the woman he had just met who was looking for her boyfriend who was supposed to be in Raccoon city. After introducing Ada to Jill and Claire, they split up in pairs; to search for some keys. The pairs were Jill and Ada, and Leon and Claire.

"Ugh! It smells like shit in here!" Jill said to Ada as they opened a manhole in the police stations jail. "Well this is the only way I can think of." Ada replied to Jill.

Ada went down first, and then Jill. They had only been down there for a minute when Claire and Leon jumped down as well. Deciding to travel as a group; they made their way through the sewer. "I'm running low on ammo; I only have 2 clips for my Beretta." Jill stated.

"Everyone ammo check." Leon said. Everyone surprisingly had within 2 or 3 shots of each other. So they were good on ammo for a little while.

"I'm gonna go to the surface and spend the rest of the time trying to escape from up there. It's too dangerous down here and there is no where to run if we get overrun by zombies." Jill said as she opened a manhole that led to downtown Raccoon.

The group of three wondered if they would ever see Jill again.

Once Jill was on the surface she noticed she was within a few blocks of Kendo's gun shop; she planned to refill her ammo supply and be on her way to the outskirts of Raccoon. As she approached Kendo's she noticed it was broken into and had a few seemingly unaware zombies. With her unrivaled stealth skills she snuck passed them and got 4 fully loaded clips for her Beretta.

Jill thought she heard full automatic shots from around the corner, so she ran and saw the gunman was Carlos! He had just gunned down a dozen zombies, but was probably running low on ammo. She brought him to Kendo's to refill on ammo, and together they walked towards the outskirts of Raccoon city.

Carlos had apologized to Jill for running off earlier, and they had started a conversation; which was interrupted by a few zombies every once in a while. They had apparently picked a route with very few of the virus carriers. This was good, so they didn't have to use a whole lot of ammo.

Somehow, once again Nemesis had found Jill, but this time Carlos stuck his ground to help Jill fight of the hulking menace. But what Jill and Carlos had planned was different; Jill was planning on running, while Carlos planned on making a stand! With very little words exchanged Carlos agreed to go with Jill's plan.

As the two ran down the street trying to avoid Nemesis they came along a News office. Both ran recklessly inside without checking for danger and barricaded the door. Apparently Nemesis either couldn't break down the barricaded door, or he wasn't concerned enough to bother trying.

After what seemed an eternity Jill and Carlos took down the barricade and ventured outside. Jill checked for any signs of where Nemesis was or had gone, but there weren't any at all! "Shit," Jill breathed, "He could be any where."

"Jill I'm gone, I can't take hiding out waiting for that thing to come and find us!" Carlos screamed as he ran down the street dodging zombies! "Ugh alone again." Jill thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Jill was walking down an abandoned side street, not even zombies were roaming it! She came across what looked like garage, and when she got closer she found out it was indeed a garage. As she carefully opened the door; ready for any danger on the other side, she was surprised to find it empty! Except for a few parked cars, there was no one.

She saw a car that appeared to have something in it, and as she walked to it the floor caved in!!!! Somehow Jill managed to pull herself up, saving herself from certain death. She decided there was nothing in here of importance so she left; headed in a random direction, not knowing where she was going and not really thinking about it.

After a short walk she came to a trolley, her hopes went up, now she had a safe way of travel to get close to the outskirts of the city! When she ventured inside her spirits dropped; the trolley was missing a cable and some king of fuse, and oil! Just as she was about to give in to despair Carlos walked in!! "Carlos!" Jill exclaimed, "You're alright!"

"You won't believe what I've got…. I have the cable and the fuse, but we need to get to a gas station to get some oil."

"Okay the nearest gas station is only about a mile or so from here, we can get the oil and get the fuck out of this hell hole." Jill said.

Along the way they both used a decent amount of ammo and didn't want to use anymore. Sure they had a few more clips, but they were far from safety. As the gas station was in view Nemesis popped up out of nowhere! Not wanting to fight him they ran into the gas station and closed the shutters, praying to god that he wouldn't break in; they had no where to run if he did, and no fire power to fight him off.

"Hey Jill I've found the oil, we can use the trolley as long as we can get back to it."

"Don't worry I've got a plan….. We run out and shoot the gas pumps! We than dive behind the gas station and are shielded from the blast."

But when Jill and Carlos got out there Nemesis was no where in sight, but they did hear his enormous footsteps from inside the gas station and make a break to the trolley. Completely oblivious top the searing pain in their sides.

When they got to the trolley they got it setup in less than 10 minutes! When it was started up both Jill and Carlos filled with joy. Somehow they didn't hear a huge thud from the second car and didn't know they had an uninvited guest about to join them.

Nemesis ran through the door separating the two cars like nothing, and went to tackle Jill, but with her quick reflexes she dived out of the way with ease. Jill saw a huge tear in the back and knew if she could lure Nemesis over to it she could make him fall out!

She quietly and quickly told Carlos about her plan and both sprang into action. It was a great plan, with their reflexes it wasn't hard, and Nemesis was out of the trolley in no time. Or so they thought; he was really hanging onto the back, and he reached up and grabbed what he thought was Jill's leg, but was really Carlos's! Carlos was yanked from the trolley, and him and Nemesis went rolling down the road!

"Carlos!!" Jill screamed. She knew though even if he survived the fall Nemesis would get him!


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it, I can't take it anymore, this place smells horrible. How about we see if we can meet up with Jill on the surface?" Claire said for the 50th time in 10 minutes.

"Shut up, we know it smells but there is almost in chance of us meeting up with Jill even if she is still alive, besides we've come so far already." Replied Ada, "What do you think Leon?"

"I think that we should head up to the surface, this sewer is like a labyrinth, we've already have gotten lost at least 5 times by now."

With that said the 3 of them found the nearest manhole and crawled up to the infested streets of Raccoon City.

MEANWHILE……..

Jill abandoned the trolley; it couldn't take her ant further so she had to walk the rest of the way. She was getting tired and her feet were sore, so she went into the clock tower hoping to find that it was a safe haven. As she opened the huge doors of the tower she was filled with joy at the sight of Leon, Claire, and Ada! "What are you doing here?" Jill asked as she jogged up to them.

"We kept getting lost in the sewer so we came up to the streets and found this place. But it's very unsafe; there are giant spiders every where, and of course zombies. But the zombies are the least of our worries." Leon quickly replied.

"We're all tired so 2 of us will sleep while 2 of us guard, we will rotate every hour. How does that sound?" Ada suggested.

"That sounds good to me!" Claire blurted out. "So its agreed, but who will guard first, how about Leon and Ada?"


	7. Chapter 7

While Leon and Ada were on guard duty they heard many blood chilling moans coming from some very decayed virus carriers. Leon and Ada hadn't had to shoot any zombies; they were all too decayed to even move, let alone pose any threat to the survivors.

At the guard shift Jill started to think that Nemesis might be dead after all. No matter how many times she shot him he didn't even get fazed, so she didn't think that falling out of a trolley could kill him. Although she had hoped that it had. She still felt bad about Carlos; he was only trying to protect her from Nemesis and was killed. He shouldn't have even been involved. Jill and Claire both felt rested enough, and it seemed that way for Leon and Ada.

After a few minutes of talking it was decided that everyone would split up and search for a way out of the clock tower. "There aren't that many locked doors, so it shouldn't take too long" Jill thought.

After searching high and low for over an hour Jill was getting pretty goddamn frustrated. "Thank god Jill" said when Ada walked up to her with two (yes two keys!)

Since there was nothing left to look for, they regrouped. But to everyone's disappointment the door lead to another locked door. (And the other key didn't fit.) After thinking for a few minutes Jill realized the two keys looked like they were puzzle and combined them. The new key fit the lock. Jill felt like she was home free.

The whole group was delighted when they stepped outside and a clean and fresh breeze washed over them. There were two places they could go; the Hospital (to the left) or the park (to the right). Since the hospital looked really dangerous (with all the bodies outside next to it, and all the broken windows. Not to mention the inhuman shrieks coming form inside.) The choice was obvious; they were going to head through the park. Unaware of the dangers that hiding there!


	8. Chapter 8

Picking the lock to the Raccoon City park gate was a piece of cake for Jill. And with her traveling with Ada, Leon, and Claire she thought she was safe. As they calmly walked over to a gate that would lead them farther into the park, a bunch of long, green, skinny parasites emerged from the water and attempted to suck Jill's blood; but her reflexes were too good for a pathetic attack like that to get her. Jill quickly raised her Beretta and fired like crazy at the parasites. The rest soon joined her in shooting the creatures. It wasn't long before everyone realized there were far too many to kill. "Run for the gate to the right!" Leon screamed hoping he was heard over the loud clatter of gun fire.

Jill and Claire heard Leon, but Ada did not. Without even realizing Ada wasn't following them they reached the gate. It was locked. "We'll cover you Jill, just focus on picking the lock." Jill didn't know who said it, but she did as she was told and started to pick the lock.

"Ada get over here!!!" Leon frantically screamed, but it was too late Ada was surrounded; there was nowhere for her to run and she was running low on ammo. In an instant Ada was completely covered by hundreds of blood sucking parasites! "ADA!!!"

Just as Ada was killed Jill unlocked the gate and scrambled through; telling Leon and Claire to do the same. They didn't hesitate, Claire went through then Leon slamming the gate shut behind him; hoping that the parasites couldn't get through the gate. If the could it would be over for the survivors!

Luckily for them the parasites were too weak to break down a metal gate, but they didn't want to stick around to see if they could eventually. The now group of three walked slowly away from the gate, headed toward the park exit. Leon knew there would be a time to mourn over Ada's death, but it wasn't now.

"How's the ammo situation?" Claire asked as the battle weary group approached yet another park gate. Claire could tell by the looks on Leon and Jill's faces that they had no ammo left. It was the same for her too. Claire had a feeling that they wouldn't be getting out of Raccoon.

"Since we have no ammo we all have to be extra cautious, and avoid all encounters with the undead if we are ever going to get out of here." Jill told Leon and Claire. "We should take routes through places where there won't be many zombies, even if it takes longer to get out. Everybody understand? But what will we do if Nemesis attacks; I still can't shake the feeling that it's still alive."

As if on cue Nemesis came through the exit (completely destroying the gate) "S.T.A.R.S.S.S" Nemesis charged for Jill, but she rolled out of the way at the last second. Everyone was panic-stricken and ran through the exit all running separate ways! With no weapons and separated how would they ever get out of Raccoon City?!


	9. FINAL CHAPTER

Claire was so scared; she just kept running not looking back! She was now positive that she wasn't going to get out of Raccoon and find her brother Chris. Claire saw that she had no where to go, a police barricade blocked the way. "UHHH" The sound of dozens of virus carriers came from behind. Claire quickly turned around and was horrified; there was no way she could get out of this alive!

Leon was calmly walking looking for Claire and Jill. "CLAIRE, JILL WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" Now he was getting scared. He couldn't find them anywhere, and he was alone.

"Somebody help!" Leon recognized the scream as none other than Claire! Leon immediately sprinted in the direction of the scream; just barely dodging the virus carriers that infested the desolate street he was on. When Leon arrived; there was no one there, only the zombies. "CLAIRE!!" Leon frantically screamed. He was not going to lose Claire; like he did Ada.

Claire was out of breath, she didn't know how she managed to escape. Luckily for her there were a few cars; she had climbed on them and jumped to the next until she was past all the zombies! "CLAIRE!" It was Leon's voice. He was alive and looking for her!

Leon quickly left, thinking that Claire was dead. He was thinking of committing suicide, when Claire ran up to him; and to his surprise hugged him. "Oh my god I can't believe you're still alive. I thought you were dead!" Leon yelled excitedly. "We have to find Jill. We have to no matter what."

"Okay then let's head back the way we came. If we're lucky we might bump into her. Let's just hope Nemesis didn't get her." Claire said. As Leon and Claire headed back the way they had came, they heard what they thought were gun shots! "Do you think that's Jill?' Claire asked.

"I don't know, but how about we go find out?" Leon replied. As they ran forward they found the shooter; dead. But the shooter was not Jill! "Where could she be? Damnit!"

Jill had escaped from Nemesis; all she did was hide in dumpster. "Now I have to find the others. I hope they're still alive. But even if they are, I don't have a clue where to look!" Jill said to herself. "I better get moving before Nemesis finds me.

Leon and Claire heard the sound of a helicopter!! It was flying right over their heads! The helicopter landed and the two got in. The helicopter took away right away! "Thanks for saving us!" Claire said. "Our friend is still out there we need to look for her."

"Look Ms. Sorry to tell you this but your friend is probably dead. And even if she isn't there is no guarantee that we'll find her. Also we might not be able to set down." The pilot told Claire.

Jill was fending off the zombies with her bare hands! It wasn't easy, but she was managing to do it. She was sweeping out their legs and snapping their necks. When there was too many to do that she would kick them in the face, and hope that it broke their necks. She wasn't having much luck; there was far too many of them. She would be too tired to fight in a few minutes!

"S.T.A.R.S.S.S." Jill kicked the zombie closest to her and then wiped around and stood face to face with Nemesis! "Shit, I'm going to die!" Jill breathed. Jill saw a helicopter over head! She was sure that it didn't see her until it started. To turn around and descend!

"Pilot that's our friend Jill down there! You have to save her please!" With that the pilot started to turn around and descend. He hoped he could get there in time.

Jill was ducking all of Nemesis's punches. Luckily for her, she would dodge his punches and they would hit the zombies! Out of the corner of her eye she saw the helicopter land! Now was her chance; she ducked Nemesis's punch and kicked his legs out from under him! Jill ran as fast as she could to the helicopter and dived into the open door!

As Jill dived in the door was slammed shut and the helicopter was taking off. Nemesis was charging towards them, but he wouldn't make it in time! They were home free.

It wasn't until the helicopter took off that she noticed that Leon and Claire were inside too! "You're alive!! I'm so happy." Jill said. "Now there is just one thing to do."

"We have to tell everybody about Raccoon city." Then helicopter flew away from the ruins of what once was Jill's home. After telling everybody about Raccoon city she planned on finding Chris with Claire. She hopes that Leon would join in too.

"We still have to find my brother" Claire said. "I'm going to help you." The second voice was Leon's. "Jill what about you?" Claire asked. "Count me in!" The horror was over.

Jill saw something fast in the distance; it was a missile. It was going to blow up Raccoon City. "I guess the president already knows about Raccoon." Jill said. The helicopter kept getting farther way from the rubble of the city.


End file.
